


Lights

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: Gwaine's favourite person to photograph is his boyfriend, Merlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Pornalot challenge 4, Exposed.

“That’s it, now look to your left.”

The click of a shutter going, accompanied by the near blinding flash of light, followed the direction.

“Alright.” Gwaine straightened up from his croach. He lowered the camera from, his face a look of satisfaction crossing it instead.

Across the room Merlin shrugged the silk dressing gown back on over his shoulders, though he made no move to tie it closed.

“Give it over already, I want to see.” Merlin made a grabby motion with his hand, eyes glued on the camera.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Gwaine said with a smirk, waving the camera above this head, as if her were tall enough to keep it out of Merlin’s reach.

“I just want to see them, so I can then get what was promised me.” Merlin sashed towards Gwaine, not stopping until he was chest to chest with Gwaine.

“Oh? And um remind me. What was that again?”

Merlin pokes his tongue out, leaning backwards a touch, before he presses a kiss to the corner of Gwaine’s mouth.

“I think you know.” Merlin makes as if to kiss him again, but at the last second, instead of the kiss he pushes up onto his tiptoes, and in one deft movement liberates the camera from Gwaine’s hand.

“Oi!” The photographer calls, out making a return grab, only for Merlin to skilfully dodge the attack, sticking one arm out and keeping Gwaine trapped at arms length.

Grinning to himself, Merlin flicks the display on cycling through the photographs, all the while making ohs and ahs as he studies his own body captured in all it’s exposed naked glory.

Gwaine stops struggling as he sees Merlin appreciation, crossing his arms and waiting patiently.

Once he’s finished looking Merlin switches the camera off, and taking the strap, all but lays it in Gwaine’s now out stretched palm.

“Finished?” Gwaine quips, raising an eyebrow.

“Not quite.”

Gwaine is just about to ask what he means, when suddenly Merlin’s hands are on him.

The right goes up under his shirt, seeking his nipples and tugging at them, while his left pressed through the fabric of Gwaine’s trousers, striking his already half hard cock to full mast.

Gwaine groans, the sound captured by Merlin’s lips, before he moves his own to repay the attention.

His fingers circle Merlin’s cock, sliding up oh so slowly, feeling a kick of pleasure when he causes Merlin to temporarily lose track of his own rhythm.

They quickly migrate over to the large couch, pushed against the wall, Merlin straddling Gwaine’s hips as he works on removing the hampering trousers.

Once Gwaine is free, don't last long. Too worked up from the photoshoot which had been a purely look and don't touch affair.

As they lie tangled together on the couch, sated pressed flush against each other, Merlin whispers into Gwaine’s neck.

“The photos are wonderful. Thank you.”


End file.
